Puns?
by Vante.lyn
Summary: Sebuah cerita singkat bagaimana Izuki Shun menanggapi curahan hati sang adik /oke itu gapenting


_**Kuroko no Basket**_ **(** **黒子のバスケ** **) (c) Fujimaki T.**

 **( Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fiksi ini )**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Semua tokoh yang bersangkutan bukan milik saya.**

 **WARNING!** **TYPO GENTAYANGAN** **dimana-mana, ABSURD, ke ALAY-an yang merebah disemua tokoh, BAHASA TIDAK BAKU,** **PARODY!**

 **Satu lagi, ceritanya Izuki Mai (Author ngambil dari om google) ini adeknya Izuki Shun yang seangkatan sama Kagami dan Kuroko.**

 **Bagi yang tidak suka silahkan baca sampai sini saja~**

 **.**

Puns?

 **.**

 **.**

Lelaki bermulut kucing imut –yang biasa dipanggil Koganei— mangut-mangut dengan senyuman khas diwajahnya. Dia setuju dengan apa yang temannya, Mitobe Ryunosuke katakan.

Meskipun Mitobe mengatakan apa yang dia pikirkan hanya dengan isyarat wajah yang mengandalkan kedua alisnya naik turun, puji syukur karena Koganei benar-benar paham dengan isyarat dari Mitobe. "Mitobe bilang, Izuki dan adiknya beda banget, yang satu kece _tamvan_ tapi garing, yang satunya unyu imut—"

"Tapi ingusan." sambung Hyuuga Junpei datar, sementara Riko Aida yang duduk dipojok depan sambil kipas-kipas hanya tersenyum _keceh_ menatap duo 'Izuki' disudut ruangan kelas 2-5 itu.

.

"Tunggu, jadi kamu suka sama si dekil Too Gakuen itu? Tapi dia suka sama si Melon? Eh? Melon?" Izuki mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, mencoba mencerna kata terakhir yang diucapkan olehnya. Mai manyun, kakaknya sama sekali tidak peka.

"Itu inisial abangkuh~ hiks hiks." Mai menjawab sambil ngelap ingus dengan lengan kanan. _Ugh jorok_.

Izuki mengangguk takzim.

Masih terekam jelas bagaimana Mai menemui dirinya yang sedang asik bergossip tentang moto gp di tivi tadi malam, Izuki yang sebenarnya hanya mendengarkan sambil nulis lelucon tiba-tiba dikagetkan dengan kehadiran Mai, rambut panjang yang terurai berantakan, mata yang terlihat memerah dan ingus yang meler. Dikira setan salah jam tayang, taunya malah adiknya sendiri.

"Mai, kamu sudah menjadi sadako unyu didepanku."

"Shun-nii, serius." ucap Mai yang merasa tak suka dengan respon kakak 'terbaiknya' itu.

"Baik-baik, jadi si Amin-"

"Aomine." potong Mai mengingatkan Izuki.

"Ya ya. Pokoknya dia itu suka sama melon tapi kamu tetep suka dia? Ohh jadi ceritanya kamu gak bisa move on dari si Amon-"

"Aomine."

"Iya itulah, jadi kamu mau kakak kasih solusi buat move on dari Anim-"

"Aaaaooomiinee." Mai mulai kesal.

"IYA ITU! Astaga! Siapa yang kasih nama dia? Susah banget."

Mai _sweatdrop_.

"Mai, kamu kalau cari gebetan yang satu sekolah aja kek. Biar kakak bisa tau wujudnya seperti apa. Biar kakak bisa cari tahu seluk beluknya, asal usulnya dan bibit bebet bobotnya. Disekolah ini kan banyak yang ganteng, Koganei misalnya.." Koganei tersenyum bangga, Hyuuga menatap Izuki dengan tatapan _What the hell_ sedangkan Kiyoshi yang lagi lesehan hanya menatap _tamvan_ kepada Izuki dan adiknya yang masih melanjutkan acara _'Onii-chan curhat dong.'_

"Atau sama Kagami yang keker itu, jadi kakak gak repot. Kalau dia bukan cowok yang baik gimana? Yang sukanya mainin hati wanita hayooo?! Gimana nanti nasib kamu nanti?! Ya ampun! Gimana kalau kamu jadi patah hati over terus nyebur kolam?! Kamu ini mungil Mai nanti kalau kamu ilang ditelan bumi kakak yang disembur ema-"

"Plisss banget— _hiks_. Kakak udah ngabisin berapa baris tuh buat ngomong dalam satu napas aja?" Sebelum omongan Izuki yang seolah tak akan ada habisnya itu makin ngalor-ngidul, Mai nyetop abangnya dengan tajam. Dan untunglah, berhasil. Kalau enggak, bisa gak bakalan kelar ampe besok malam. "—lagipula kakak bukannya ngasih solusi, malah nasehatin yang lain. Aku mana tau bakal suka sama dia. Namanya juga cint—"

"Iya iya kakak ngerti, kalau kamu juga gak bakal nyangka bisa jatuh cinta sama dia." Izuki bales motong perkataan Mai, dendam juga lama-lama kalau lagi ngomong dipotong mulu.

"Tapi Kei, jangan terlalu mencintai apalagi menaruh harapan pada seseorang yang belum jelas perasaanya padamu. Kamu tahu sendiri kan konsekuensi apa yang akan kamu terima? Kamu boleh mencintai seseorang asalka jangan terlalu berlebihan. Kamu tahu, jodoh udah ada yang ngatur kok. Suatu saat nanti Tuhan akan mempertemukanmu sama si doi dengan caranya sendiri, dengan sesuatu yang tak terguda dan semua akan terlihat indah diakhirnya." Perkataan Izuki sukses membuat para pendengar di kelas 2-5 kaget sekaligis kagum.

Mulut-mulut para murid dikelas nganga lebar. Kecuali Mitobe—yang tetap mingkem dengan _cool_ -nya meski kekaguman terlihat jelas pada kedua mata Mitobe— disebelahnya Riko bertepuk tangan kesetanan. Sedangkan Hyuuga sudah ngelap ingus haru. Kiyoshi? Dia lagi keluar mau cek tiang listrik.

Tumben-tumbenan otak Izuki bisa jalan bener kayak gini. Abis nonton drama ya? Biasanya juga kalau urusan cinta, dia yang paling nol atau malah minus. Tapi sekarang?

Mai kagum kakaknya bisa berkata sedemikian, yang Mai tahu kakaknya ini hanyalah seorang lelaki penggila lelucon garing yang volumenya sudah mencapai ratusan atau ribuan, kayak Waffer T*ango.

Izuki mengeluarkan sapu tangan motif bunga dari saku celana dan mengulurkannya pada Mai.

"Lap ingusmu."

"Terus?" tanya Mai lagi sesaat setelah menerima uluran sapu tangan dari Izuki.

"Apa?" Izuki bertanya balik. Kei merenung lama, sangat lama sampai membuat semua orang disekitarnya bubar.

Gak deng, cuma satu menit kok.

"Aku harus apa?" tanya Mai –lagi—Izuki menatap bingung sebelum menjawab...

 **TEEEEET**

"Balik ke kelas?"

* * *

.

Fin.

.

 **Thanks for reading~**

 **a/n:** **APAAN BANGET YEKAN? HWHWHWHW**

 **Ini FF lama yang dulu pernah dipost di Aifbe. Maaf banyak typo dan kegajean lain. Agak susah ngedit dengan mata satu :"v**

 **Didedikasikan untuk semua waktu yang terbuang selama ngantre di Rumah Sakit –biar waktu yang kebuang lebih berfaedah dikit.**

 **Kritik dan saran diterima~**


End file.
